phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Katie
is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She, along with Ginger, Milly, and Holly helped Phineas and Ferb create S'winter ("S'Winter"). She also helped in building the time machine with the rest of the troop to rescue Phineas, Ferb, and Candace ("It's About Time!"). She and Holly also participated in the Chariot Race with Isabella as their leader ("Greece Lightning"). When Isabella was about to ask Phineas to the Night of the Falling Stars girls' choice dance, Katie interrupted by asking Phineas to sign some liability waivers regarding the upcoming space launch ("Out to Launch"). She sold cupcakes to Heinz Doofenshmirtz on two occasions: once with Gretchen and another with Milly ("Don't Even Blink", "Fireside Girl Jamboree"). She somehow got injured as a result of the Fireside Girls' attempt at running a lemonade stand, shown by her hands and part of her face bandaged up, possibly by paper towels. ("At the Car Wash"). Physical Appearance Katie has blond hair in two low pigtails with red elastics, green eyes and is light-skinned, and wears a uniform with a red collar with larger shoes and no socks. Known Patches * Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") * Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") * Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") * Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") * Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") * Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") * Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") * Flier Delivery Patch (Twice "The Remains of the Platypus") * Bee Keeping Patch, Advanced Knot Tying Patch ("Bee Story") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Katie, like the rest of The Fireside Girls, is aware of Isabella's crush on Phineas. Katie is willing to help Isabella. The Other Fireside Girls Katie, along with her troop mates frequently helps out with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas. Gallery Background Information * She and Gretchen are the only Fireside Girls who appear in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game. * Before Unknown Fireside Girl (blond) appearance, she was the only Fireside Girl that has blond hair. * She and Ginger appeared at the opening of the first Coolest Coaster Ever and have appeared together since "Rollercoaster". * Her name was revealed in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap" by Holly. * Her first speaking role was interrupting Isabella in "Out to Launch", just as she was about to ask Phineas to the dance. * She is the only regular Fireside Girl who doesn't wear socks as part of her uniform. However, She wears socks with her cheerleader outfit in "Thanks But No Thanks". * During Carpe Diem of "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", two different Katies are shown; the one from the beginning of the "Rollercoaster", and the Fireside Girl Katie. * She, Milly and Gretchen are the only girls to appear in "Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!". * She, Milly and Gretchen are the only ones to be seen selling Fireside Girl cupcakes to Heinz Doofenshmirtz. * She may be ambidextrous and can play the guitar, the violin, and the trumpet. ("The Flying Fishmonger", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Ferb TV") * She, Adyson and Gretchen had been addressed by name in "Isabella and the Temple of Sap " * In "Tri-Stone Area," she is seen without her pigtails as a cave girl while singing "Zubada." She was also the only main character not appearing barefoot in the episode, sporting sandals during the song. * She and Holly are the only girls besides Isabella to Ride the Chariot in "Greece Lightning" * A running Gag in Bee Story has Katie saying or doing unusual things only to get a glance from another Fireside girl. Appearances *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Raging Bully" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" *"Tree to Get Ready" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"Run Away Runway" *"S'Winter" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"It's About Time!" *"Out of Toon" *"Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"Spa Day" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"What Do It Do?" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" *''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' *"Tour de Ferb" *"A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"The Remains of the Platypus" *"Agent Doof" *"Sleepwalk Surprise" *"Sipping with the Enemy" *"Ferb TV" *"Happy New Year!" *"Backyard Hodge Podge" *"Bee Day" *"Bee Story" *"Great Balls Of Water" *"Just Desserts" *"Happy Birthday, Isabella" *"Love at First Byte" *"Thanks But No Thanks" *"Steampunx" *"Return Policy *"It's No Picnic" *"Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars" https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/440497045409763328 }} pl:Katie es:Katie Category:Fireside Girls Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Females Category:K